happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sight for Sore Eyes (LMF version)
In his house, Wavey sits down and begins "reading" his newspaper, unknowingly turning his lamp off rather than on. Elsewhere, Patchy the Pirate waits to see the optometrist. He sees a magazine about kites and tries to read it, but because he only has one eye which has vision problems, he sadly puts it down. Patrick, the doctor, comes out and calls Patchy into his office. Before examining Patchy, Patrick washes his hands. When he can't find a clean glove, however, Patrick decides to check the biohazard can. He finds a syringe with a broken needle and a detached eye, but he manages to find a dirty glove and slowly reaches out to touch a nervous Patchy's eye. Meanwhile, at Smarty's house, Bowtie works on making a paper airplane while Smarty welds a metal "paper" airplane. Bowtie throws hers, but becomes saddened when it quickly crashes to the floor. Back at Wavey's house, the lamp makes some electrical noises and turns on by itself, prompting Wavey to check out the problem. He removes the still functional light bulb, shakes it, and throws it away along with numerous other (presumably functional) light bulbs. He then crashes his car through the garage door on his way out to buy more bulbs. At Patrick's office, he gives a contact lens to Patchy, who nervously places it in his eye with his hook. He realizes he can see perfectly and lets out a triumphant "Yar!" Back at Smarty's house, he opens a drawer in a filing cabinet and takes a remote out. He walks back to Bowtie and his plane and launches the plane via the remote. The plane loops and flies in front of Bowtie and Smarty, breaking Smarty's glasses in half. Bowtie's eyes were also cut by the plane, causing her to scream and run forward in a panic. Her head hits the open drawer of the filing cabinet, cutting his head in half. From his perspective, we see the two different directions her eyes are watching as they slowly go black. Bowtie trips and falls on his open head where she dies. In the park, Patchy happily flies a kite while Spongebob pushes a lawn mower. Spongebob looks up and sees the ribbons on the tail of the kite, thinking them to be candy. As a result, Spongebob abandons his lawn mower, which continues to move forward, to chase after Patchy's kite. At this time, Smarty walks out of Patrick's office with a new pair of glasses, only to be hit by Wavey's car. Patrick sees Wavey is blind and takes him into his office, while Smarty crawls out from the wreckage of Wavey's car. He ends up getting crushed by the falling sign in front of Patrick's office. Inside, Patrick breaks Wavey's white cane and gives Wavey a seeing eye dog before sending him on his way. Back in the park, Spongebob continues to chase Patchy who ends up running into Wavey because he's focused on his kite. They're both knocked down from the collision and Wavey's dog runs off to follow Smarty's airplane, which has made it outside. Patchy helps Wavey up and apologizes, but Wavey waves it off. His outstretched hand grabs onto Spongebob's loose lawn mower and he follows it, thinking it to be his seeing eye dog. Wavey ends up running into the street and walks the lawn mower over an open manhole that Flamey pops out of. He sees Wavey approaching but can't get back down in time, causing the lawn mover to slice the top of his head apart. Wavey walks on Flamey's chunks of sliced up brain matter and, thinking his dog relieved itself on the pavement, picks some of it up in a small plastic bag. He walks by Conker, sitting on a park bench and drinking a soda, and tosses the bag into Conker's drink, which he thinks is a garbage can, making Conker sick. Back in the park, Spongebob continues to chase Patchy's kite when, suddenly, Smarty's plane loops in front of him and slices his eyes off. He runs forward, screaming, and runs into Patchy, knocking him down. Spongebob stands, whimpering in pain, when the plane gets caught in the kite. The plane begins flying around Spongebob, wrapping the kite string around his body until he is cut to pieces by the constricting string. Patchy, in the confusion, has lost his contact lens and searches desperately for it. He thinks he finds it, but he ends up putting the slice of Spongebob's googly eye over his eye causing him to see the ribbons on his kite string as candy. A few seconds later, his vision turns red from the blood in Spongebob's severed eye. At Wavey's house, he puts a pear in his lamp, mistaking it for a light bulb. The pear explodes when he turns on the lamp, splattering his blood on the window and shorting out the electricity. Outside, the lawnmower sits in a dog house, still running. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Version episodes